poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Optimus vs. Lockdown
Here's how Lockdown and Attinger's deaths go in Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. goes after Lockdown, while Attinger is coming. Then Lockdown jumps out Lockdown: PRIIIIME!!! fires his rockets and he and Optimus battle the others Tessa: Stop the car! Bumblebee: You better listen. Tessa: No, you listen. I'm not leaving my dad. Sunset Shimmer: And I'm not leaving my boyfriend. Shido: And we're not leaving Tino and Optimus, either. Liliana: Let's turn around. Marco: Me and Star are coming too! Dinobots and the Autobots make there way across the bridge Cross-Hairs: All right, we're gonna hold the line, then block the bridge! with Optimus and Lockdown gets in position, while Optimus and Lockdown fight. Then gun fires Tino: It's Attinger! Attinger: You see, it takes patience to make a man. The patience to watch and wait, to protect all of us quietly, for God and country, without any recondition at all! and Lockdown fight, then sees the group Optimus: CADE! TINO! Attinger: There a no good aliens! Or BAD aliens, Yeager and Tonitini. It's just us and them. And you choose them. slides in, then shoots, and kills Attinger Cade: Anytime. takes Optimus buy surprise and traps him in a pillar with his sword Lockdown: You saved these humans instead of saving yourself. You bring shame upon us all. and Tino fired at Lockdown, then Bumblebee and Doraemon pulled up Cade: She never listens. Never. transforms Optimus: I gave you an order! and Lockdown fight Tino: Sunset Shimmer! Chris! You have get away from here! Sunset Shimmer: NO!! '''I will not let you die again! Pepper Ann: I'm helping! Ryder: Us to! Cade: his alien gun Get out of here, now! Shane: Get in, get in. Cade: Hey, you! Hey! Optimus: Cade, Tino! Get out of here! This is my fight! Lockdown: Bumblebee's foot It's my fight! Bumblebee And you're all gonna die! and Lockdown fight, while Tessa hooks up Tessa: Go, go! Shane: Come on, come on! and Lockdown continue their fight Shane: Yeah, killer robot, my butt! falls Shane: Woo! and Lockdown fight Shane: Come on! Tessa: up the hook, while Lockdown and Cade fight Optimus: Get away, all of you! Tino: No! I'm not gonna leave you! Shido: Nor us! Tohka: out a chain and hooks one end on the back of Roller Skater Then he grabs Kim's towrope, and throws another chain onto the back of Shido Kim Possibe: Come on Ron! Hurry! Shane: Come on, Tess, come on, Tess, come on, Tess. grabs Cade's gun Tessa: up the sword Drive! Grumpy: the chains around the sword handle and hook them on, then ties the towrope on too (as Milo) '''GO!! Lockdown: You see my face, your life is done! Shane: Come on, come on, come on! Littlefoot: Pull!! Tino: pulling hard with all his might as power is growing stronger I must do it! as he pulls and then he runs forward Mana: Pull big brother! Shido: I'm doing, my best! sword pulls out of Optimus, Optimus grabs it and stabs Lockdown and drives the sword up, slicing him in half Shane: Yeah! Tino: YES!!! Star: Hooray! Ron: We did it! Optimus: Honor to the end. Tessa: You still happy that we met? kiss Shane: Always. KSI robots find them Shaggy: ZOINKS!! It's the KSI robots! Optimus: Hurry! them Quickly! I'm setting off Lockdown's grenade! Hold tight! takes off while the grenade explodes Galvatron: We shale meet again, Prime. For I am reborn. Riruru: Optimus! You go on! We have unfinished work to do. Optimus: Go on. Tino: The baby! It's coming guys. Let's go! Star: Right runs Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes